


My Name is Sirius

by manicpixiedreamboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpixiedreamboy/pseuds/manicpixiedreamboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubting himself and his own gender identity, Sirius confides in Professor McGonagall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't write, but I had a quick idea, and I wanted to make it happen. I've always loved the ideas about trans guys not being let up the girls' staircase or trans girls being let up both, but what about trans guys who didn't know they were boys and did get let up the girls' staircase? This is just silly trans drabble written by a trans guy who doesn't know what he's doing but reads a lot of Harry Potter.

Professor McGonagall's office was warm and comforting. A fire crackled gently in the fireplace. McGonagall smiled at him from across her desk; her usually stern face had softened. She waited patiently for him to speak first. 

"I- I didn't know who else I could tell." Sirius stumbled over his words. "I was scared no one else would take me seriously."

"Well I assure you, you can tell me, Sarah," McGonagall replied. The young girl had come to her after class and asked her, voice trembling, if they could meet in her office to talk. It was _something important_. That was all she knew. She hoped it wasn't anything too terrible. She was fond of the girl, even if she was a troublemaker and could be quite a handful.

"I think..." He could feel his heart race. "I think I'm a boy."

McGonagall's expression didn't change.

"I mean it just feels so right, and it makes so much sense, and I've been reading books from the library about trans wizards, and it all just sounds so much like me." He rushed his words, overcome by a sudden need to tell her _everything_. "I always felt like a boy when I was young, but my mom said I wasn't so I figured she must be right, but my body never felt right and my name never felt right, and I thought everyone felt that way, but now it all just makes so much sense."

The girl- _boy_ , McGonagall corrected herself- was talking so quickly she could barely hear what he was saying, but she understood.

"Do you have a different name you would like me to use?" She asked.

"Sirius," he said with as much certainty as he could muster. "My name is Sirius."

"Well, Sirius." She could tell he was ecstatic to hear his name used. "That sounds like a lovely name."

It was what his mother would have named him. It was his last attempt to repair a quickly deteriorating relationship with his mother. But he didn't tell her that.

"I'm just..." He hesitated. "I'm scared I'm making it all up. The other stories always talk about the stairs in the dormitory not letting the boys into the girls' dormitory, but they didn't do that for me. I've been living there all year."

McGonagall smiled. "That's simple," she said. "You weren't ready. You weren't ready for yourself to know, and then you weren't ready for other people to know. The stairs always seem to know what's best for you, and they knew that having you fall down the stairs to the dormitory you thought you belonged in wasn't it."

"So I- I'm not making it up?"

"No, you're not making it up. It's real. You're real, Sirius."

* * *

When he climbed the stairs up to his dormitory, they changed beneath him, and he slid gracelessly back to the bottom. It hurt like hell, but Sirius had never been happier to fall.


End file.
